


Sex on the Beach?

by Ill_be_a_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurora is as good as an OFC, Christmas, Christmas Party, Cunnilingus, Drabble, Drunkenness, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Severus Snape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight
Summary: Snape and Sinistra get drunk.-'Move over, you great lump,' Sinistra mumbled.'Fuck off, Sinistra!' he ejected back while he shuffled over.
Relationships: Aurora Sinistra/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Sex on the Beach?

He only he agreed to come to this  _ stupid _ end of term Christmas party to shut Dumbledore up, ' _ Fine! but only one drink, then I am gone.'  _ He told the headmaster. But one turned into two, which turned into five. The pink punch Dumbledore had provided was very tasteful -- tasted of orange and cranberries he made out -- and it was easy to drink in large quantities as it was hard to identify the vodka and peach schnapps, that he was also in the punch.

_ 'I need some fresh air. I feel far too hot, _ ' Snape thought, as he squeezed past people to get to the entrance of the Great Hall.

His black, leather, boots crunch the undisturbed pearl white snow, which seemed far too loud in the deserted courtyard.

He opened and fumbled in his robes for his wand and waved it at the bench to clear it of snow, and warm it, then, as gracefully as he could muster, he slowly sat.

He cocked his aching head into his hand that he had elbowed on the arm of the bench, and shut his eyes.

He does not know how long he sat there, yet it sobered him up slightly -- he did not feel hot anymore. He spent a long time sat there catching muffled laughter, and music coming from the hall while staring at the untouched snow that glittered from the light that filtered through the panes behind him. His eyes were heavy, and his head began to droop when he heard a rustle to his right, which immediately awakened him. He glanced over his shoulder to the source of the noise to see Professor Sinistra stepping his way. Sinistra was wearing an elegant wine red, knee-length, lace dress. The dress hugged her waist perfectly and showed a modest amount of cleavage with its v neck.

'Move over, you great lump,' Sinistra mumbled.

'Fuck off, Sinistra!' he ejected back while he shuffled over.

Sinistra sat down with none of the grace Snape did and placed something on the arm of the bench.

'Sex on the beach, Snape?' Sinistra asked low.

Snape slowly turned his head, raised his iconic brow, leaned in slightly and gazed at her. His ebony eyes sparkled in the light. He looked her face over; her rose-red lips parted slightly, a faint pink caressed her cheeks, and he drilled into her bright coffee brown eyes.

'That,' he started, a vapour of hot breath flowed into the cold air, 'sounds  _ awfully _ tempting... Sinistra,' he enunciated. His voice like velvet, in what she would call ' _ a bedroom _ ' tone; that sent a shiver down her spine. He eyed her again, and his tongue flicked out over his lower lip. Sinistra closed her mouth and wet her too dry lips. She suddenly felt very hot, and sensed a flutter in her stomach -- ' _ It's been too long since I had had sex.'  _ She thought while she observed him. Below his open robes, he was wearing a three-piece suit: black trousers, a crisp white shirt under a dark navy blue waistcoat, and, at this moment, she had never seen him look so sexy -- she did like a well-dressed man. ' _ It's been WAY too long.'  _ She recalled again.

After a few seconds (that felt like forever) he continued, in his usual 'Snape' tone, 'However, sand gets into places you would  _ not _ imagine.' And he sat back.

_ 'The moment has gone,'  _ she thought.

Sinistra delivered a low chuckle, then took what she put on the arm of the bench and handed it to him, 'Sex on the beach, Snape. It's the drink you've been drinking all night.'

He took the offered drink and gulped half of it in one swallow, with a very faint hum; that she would not have noticed if it wasn't just them two in the courtyard. Sinistra watched him over the top of her glass, just like she had most the night, as his adam's apple bobbed while he drank.

After a moment of silence, and drinks finished, she started to fidget in her seat, and Snape turned to frown at her.

'Sorry, I just hate wearing dresses, they're not for me,' Sinistra complained as she adjusted the strap; which was not a lie -- she did hate wearing dresses or skirts.

After a long pause, he replied, 'Then take it off.' He used  _ that _ voice again and closed the gap between them, his eyes slightly hooded.

'Hmpf. I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you, Snape? You dirty old pervert.'

'I am  _ not _ old,' Snape retorted, then placed his, large, warm palm on her exposed knee, and she looked down at his hand then at him. 'Although, no, I would not object to that,' he whispered.

He leaned forward, gingerly, his other hand cupped her cool cheek, his fingers laced in her hair. He pressed his lips against her warm, soft, lips and kissed her.

His tongue swept over her bottom lip, where she tasted of orange and cranberries. She opened her mouth for him to gain entrance, and his tongue entered her hot mouth and stroked hers. She let out a soft, barely audible, moan. His palm on her knee spread then slowly slid up and around Sinistra's thigh towards her centre, slow enough for her to object and leave -- She did not, she opened her legs to accommodate.

'Fuck. It has been too long,' he hummed against her lips, and she groaned back her agreement and curled one arm around his neck and one hand in his hair.

Snape continued to kiss her as his hand reached Sinistra's wet core, then he moved her knickers to the side and swiftly inserted two fingers, and his thumb circled her swollen clit, which issued a small cry from the woman.

He slowly pumped his fingers in and out, curling them to hit just the spot, and rolling her clit with his thumb, which made her snap her eyes shut, recline her head and put her fist in her mouth and bite down, so she didn't cry out. He kissed along her jaw, then neck.

Minutes later, a cool breeze swept past her ear, and she remembered where they both were, 'Severus,' Sinistra gasped.

'Yes?' he purred hotly to her neck.

'Your rooms. Now,' Sinistra breathed.

'Good, as this is not comfortable and my wrist is starting to hurt.' He muttered, and she snickered.

He pumped in a few more times, then pulled his fingers from her and leaned back. He looked her in the eyes brought his two fingers to his mouth and sucked her juices off his fingers, then rose to leave for his room, and she eagerly followed.

*

When they got to his rooms, Snape wasted no time in getting his trousers and boxers off, but he left his waistcoat and shirt on, at her request. While he hungrily kissed her, he drew her back to his bed and then pulled her down, so she fell on top of him, where she could feel his hardness against her pussy.

Sinistra drew back when his fingers went up past her hip -- to take off her knickers she assumed.

'Stop. Wait,' Sinistra sharply panted.

'What is the matter?' he said, pulling his hand away, perplexed.

'I just... I need to use your loo first.'

He rolled his eyes, huffed in annoyance, but gently waved his hand in the direction -- Not that she needed directions she had been in his rooms many times before.

He shuffled further up on the firm mattress, so he was more comfortable and watched her leave.

When Sinistra was in the loo, she peeled off her not very flattering tummy control knickers and vanished them to her chambers. She lifted her bra, so more cleavage showed, she checked her hair and searched around for some mouthwash which she thankfully found. 

One more look in the mirror and happy with how she looked, she left. 

Sinistra strolled back into Snape's room, feeling very horny, so she was glad she was about to get a good fuck, he had never let her down in the past. Sinistra got back to his room, entered, with a smirk on her face, then her jaw dropped.

He laid on his back, one hand down by his side and the other on his now flaccid cock -- he had fallen asleep.  _ 'How long was I in there for?' _ She sighed and laid down next to him, but not too close,  _ 'Maybe I'll get lucky in the morning,' _ She hoped and quickly fell asleep.

*

Snape woke up from a rare good nights sleep. He rolled over to find a warm female body next to him, Sinistra. She was asleep, on her back, still in her red dress. One arm raised above her head, the other hanging over the bed, one leg straight like a soldier and the other (that was nearest the edge of the bed) bent in an L shape.

Shame then overcame him when he remembered that he had fallen asleep just before they were about to have sex. 

Snape shuffled down the bed, quietly, careful not to wake her. He shifted her dress up, then deliberately moved her straight leg then positioned his face between her legs, and grinned at her not wearing knickers.

He held her legs firmly apart with his palms on each of her thighs. And with the tip of his tongue, he licked between her folds and up to her clit.

Sinistra moaned softly but did not wake. Snape licked her clit again, in small circles, then side to side, then up and down -- another moan came, louder this time -- and he continued this until a hand flew to his head gripping his hair hard and she started grinding her pussy in his face.

'Fucking hell,' she gasped, her back arched, while Snape continued to assault her clit with his tongue. It took only minutes for her to come loudly with a scream at him to fuck her now! And Snape immediately obeyed.

Sinistra's legs wrapped around his waist and Snape fucked her. He fucked her until the bed was banging against the wall. Until he covered in a thin layer of sweat, his hair clung to his face, and his shirt covered in sweat patches, that it was coming through his waistcoat. Snape was getting out of breath now, but he managed to keep going, 'touch yourself,' he panted hard.

She circled her already sensitive clit while he pushed into her, 'Come for me!' he grunted each word. Snape stilled and came with a low deep groan, his seed pulsating in her, then continued to push into her until she came moments later with a cry.

*

'Well, that certainly made up for last night,' Sinistra said after she came down from her high.

'Remind me not to give you sex on the beach again, if it makes you pass out,' she mocked.

'I did not pass out. I was just tired, and I fell asleep.'

She slowly turned her face to look at him and rose a disbelieving eyebrow, 'OK, if you say so.'

'Remind me to take off this damn waistcoat next time. I was sweltering!'

'But it is sexy on you.' She teased. 'Nothing sexier than a man all dressed up.'

Snape scoffed and rose from the bed to go to the bathroom, 'I am going for a shower.'

'Do you want some company?' she flirted her eyebrows.

'Sure... If you want to slip and break your neck.'

'Wow. Moodkill.'


End file.
